In Paris with love
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Vous vous êtes toujours demandé ce qu'il s'était réellement passé à Paris ? Voici la réponse ! (Attention : cette fiction correspond à la suite du chapitre 4 d'action ou vérité)
1. Chapter 1 : Maître chanteur

_Vous avez été plusieurs à déplorer l'absence de suite au chapitre 4 d'action ou vérité._

_Rappel : suite à une vengeance d'Abby, Tony a eu la main collée à son magazine, Ziva a été collée à sa chaise, et McGee a vu une photo de lui assez peu flatteuse faire le tour des locaux. Qui donc a pris la photo de fin et que s'est-il passé par la suite ? Voici la réponse, en collaboration cette fois-ci avec Aurore13 ! ;)_

Présentation d'**Aurore13** : Comment dire... Juste waouh ! Merci pour ces chapitres, parce que mine de rien c'est Sacha qui a tout écrit ! Je suis d'accord avec elle, pour le moment c'est mon préféré ;)

Présentation de **Sasha** : Je suis plutôt fière de cet OS, c'est sûrement l'un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire, pour ne pas dire le number one ! Encore un grand merci à Aurore de m'avoir donné le fil conducteur de cette histoire ; Paris, la photo, le chantage …. Bref. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi :))

* * *

Tiens, se dit Ziva en consultant sa boîte mail. Un nouveau message d'une personne inconnue.

Elle cliqua aussitôt sur l'icône, délaissant ses autres messages, se demandant quel pouvait bien être ce mystérieux expéditeur.

Le mail ne contenait qu'une pièce jointe. Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, et fit aller un peu plus lentement le curseur de sa souris jusqu'au document. Se demandant ce que ça pouvait bien être. Elle rapprocha inconsciemment son nez de son écran à la recherche d'un indice dénonçant l'expéditeur, s'assurant que ce ne soit pas un de ces énième spam lui proposant un lifting ou une voiture gratuite.

Rien.

Elle cliqua donc sur la pièce jointe qui s'afficha dans la seconde. La faisant écarquiller les yeux et blanchir brusquement. Et cliquer sur la petite croix rouge tout aussi rapidement pour ne plus afficher ÇA sur son écran.

Ziva cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non, elle n'avait pourtant pas la berlue. Son palpitant s'accéléra tandis qu'elle réalisait progressivement ce qui lui arrivait.

Instinctivement, elle leva les yeux vers Tony. Ça ne pouvait être que lui, pour faire une telle chose. Elle plissa les paupières et observa son collège, tranquillement occupé à lancer des boutades à McGee. Tout compte fait, ... non. Comment aurait-il pu être mis en possession de ÇA ?

Elle déglutit avant de cliquer à nouveau sur la pièce jointe pour l'afficher, puis après s'être discrètement pincée - histoire de vérifier son état quand même - elle chercha activement à savoir de qui venait ce message.

Elle tenta tout ce qu'elle imaginait. Traçage que McGee lui avait appris, demande d'aide sur le web, épluchage de toute les fonctions possibles et imaginables de sa boîte mail, ... Quand une seconde icône s'afficha.

Un message de Tony.

Elle leva directement la tête vers lui, fébrile. Et rencontra un visage aux pommettes légèrement rosées et au regard totalement ... Inquiet ? Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'empressa de lire le contenu de son message.

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

** Objet : SOS**

_J'ai reçu cette pièce jointe._

_Accompagné de ce petit mot : "Cher agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo. En tant que fervent admirateur, enfin je dis admirateur mais c'est pour brouiller les pistes car je pourrais tout aussi bien être une admiratrice, je me permets de vous faire part, ainsi qu'à votre bien-aimée collègue, de cette charmante photographie. Il va sans dire que j'ai cherché quel moyen de paiement recevoir en échange de ce 'dossier'. Ce qui est normal, vous en conviendrez. Et ... Il s'avère qu'une question me taraude, et comme je ne veux pas faire de jaloux ni de favoritisme, vous aurez tous les deux les moyens pour faire en sorte que cette photo disparaisse. Je m'explique : je me suis à plusieurs reprises posé des questions sur votre séjour parisien. Aussi aimerai-je avoir le compte rendu complet de ce qu'il s'est passé ce week-end là, ne vous en déplaise ... Enfin, tout à un prix ! J'attends votre réponse avec impatience. PS: n'essayez pas de me tracer."_

_Hum ... Plutôt explicite, nan ?_

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

Elle passa par différentes couleurs avant de déglutir et de se décider à lui répondre, non sans lui avoir auparavant lancé un coup d'œil. Il l'observait.

**De : Ziva David**

**Objet : SOS**

_J'ai aussi reçue cette photo. C'est hors de question de se faire avoir par ce maître chanteur. Je refuse._

_PS: ce n'est pas négociable._

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**Objet : SOS**

_Bon. Je lui envoie ta réponse._

À peine 1 minute après qu'il ait rédigé son message de refus à l'adresse de leur mystérieux maître chanteur, Tony perçut un sifflement admiratif tout droit parvenu de son voisin de droite.

Et étrangement, il en comprit la cause quasiment instantanément. D'ailleurs Ziva aussi, au vu du regard qu'elle lança à Tim.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de quémander des explications au rire que venait d'émettre sa victime habituelle, qui les regarda tous les deux tour à tour.

- C'était quand tu avais été collée à ta chaise, Ziva ? Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire tandis que l'israélienne se levait d'un bond pour marcher vers lui avec un regard noir.

- Efface ça, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents à l'adresse du bleu.

Elle se posta derrière lui et s'apprêta à lui confisquer sa souris, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Pourquoi je le ferai ? Demanda-t-il, jovial devant le regard furibond de Ziva.

- Pour tout un tas de très bonnes raisons, McMalin, notamment un certain tatouage et une autre certaine photo. Répondit Tony en s'approchant, le lorgnant de toute sa hauteur.

Le prénommé McMalin soupira et grimaça légèrement. Il supprima le message sous le regard attentif de ses collègues. Déçu de perdre une telle merveille.

- Et pas un mot. Lui intima Tony avant de retourner à son bureau.

**De : Tony DiNozzo**

**Objet : Du nouveau**

_Notre admirateur nous a répondu._

_"Vous êtes décidés maintenant ? Je veux votre compte rendu, demain 8h. Bonne soirée !"_

_Décidée à coopérer ? Parce que si tu dis non je le ferai tout seul, ce rapport. Si Gibbs tombe sur cette photo, il nous lynche. Et je suis trop jeune pour mourir lynché ou écrasé sous un bateau fabriqué main._

**De : Ziva David**

**Objet : SOS**

_Chez moi, 20h30._

* * *

_À l'origine, c'était censé être un OS. Mais comme je me suis laissée emporter par mon imagination ... Ce sera une fiction ! _

_Premier verdict ? _


	2. Chapter 2 : Souvenirs

_Hello ! Merci pour vos reviews, merci merci merci. Je m'étais dis à 5 reviews je mets la suite, je ne pensais pas les avoir toutes en une journée ... Enfin tant mieux, ça veut dire que ça vous plaît je pense ! Et si ça vous plaît, alors ça me plaît aussi._

**Skye Marcus** : Et le maître chanteur est ... SUSPENS !

**AmyDiNozzo** : Moi, pas le droit ? *rire diabolique* Si si. Mais tu vas vite pouvoir te remettre !

**PBG** : Mouhahaha ! Et oui c'est minibleu tu as deviné ... Il l'a montrée à toutes ses tatas le vilain. Et il a fait un poster géant qu'il a accroché sur le mur de sa chambre, en remplaçant la tête de Tony par la sienne en plus ! (et tu me diras s'il s'est bien remis de sa chute du rez-de-chaussée hein ?)

**fleur974** : Et bien, tout de suite !

**Crazy'Leou** : Hum ... j'y réfléchirai. *le maître chanteur s'enfuie avec un bandana autour de la tête et des lunettes noires immenses, en émettant un long rire diabolique*

* * *

Trois coups frappés à la porte lui firent lever le nez de son ordinateur. Se dirigeant vers son entrée, elle tourna la clé dans le serrure et ouvrit à un Tony souriant, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

- Prête ? J'ai ça pour nous donner du courage ! Dit-il en présentant sa bouteille de vin à sa collègue.

- Il va bien falloir s'y mettre ... J'enrage de ne pas savoir qui c'est ! S'exclama Ziva en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- De toute façon, ça ne changerait pas grand chose.

Tony fit quelque pas dans le salon clair et s'assit lourdement dans le canapé couleur chocolat trônant au milieu de la pièce. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque et posa nonchalamment ses pieds sur la table basse en verre, poussant un léger soupir.

- Tu n'as pas trop peur de te tuer au travail ? Ironisa Ziva.

- L'écriture, c'est tout dans la tête. Il suffit de trouver la position confortable, de vider son esprit, ne plus penser à rien ... Laisser l'inspiration venir à toi ... Et dès qu'elle arrive, bim ! Tu attrapes ton PC et écris jusqu'à chopper une scoliose des phalanges. Répondit-il en faisant bouger ses doigts sur un clavier imaginaire.

- Tu as pris des cours particuliers avec McGee ou quoi ?

Avec un sourire moqueur, la jeune femme ramena deux verres à pieds de sa cuisine qu'elle posa sur la table basse, avant de reprendre son PC en main.

- On commence ? Même pas de pizza pour se mettre en forme ? Demanda Tony avec un air peiné.

Ziva soupira pour la forme, amusée, et lui tendit un petit carnet de numéro.

- Pas besoin de ça, rétorqua-t-il. Un vrai italien connait par cœur le numéro du meilleur pizzaïolo de la capitale. Par contre je veux bien ton numéro de carte bleu.

Il se leva du canapé et s'éloigna de quelques mètres vers la fenêtre, téléphone à l'oreille.

- Rêve pas. Rétorqua-t-elle.

Ziva avait déjà ouvert une page word, et avait machinalement changé la police d'écriture pour en prendre une plus jolie, puis réglé les différents paramètres de mises en forme.

Après avoir passé commande et indiqué l'adresse de livraison, Tony vint se rasseoir à sa droite, faisant pencher de son coté l'assise en mousse du canapé et laissant par la même occasion sa collègue esquisser un sourire moqueur.

- Oula, je vais me retrouver avec la marque de tes fesses sur mon canapé si tu ne fais pas un peu plus de sport ... Se moqua-t-elle.

- Je suis très sportif. Et ce serait un honneur pour toi d'avoir l'empreinte de mon postérieur dans ta maison.

- Je n'en doute pas. Bref, la rédaction maintenant !

- J'ai toujours été fort en dissertation.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi écrire des rapports est ta passion.

- Hey, c'est fini les piques, David ? S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Allez, on s'y met !

- Ouaip.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à fixer la page blanche affichée à l'écran, sans rien dire.

- Je déteste les pages blanches. Ça me perturbe. Reprit-il.

- Tu as du en voir souvent, alors.

Il entrouvrit la bouche, étonné par le nombre de répliques inattendues que Ziva avait visiblement décidé de déblatérer ce soir. Et remonta les commissures de ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

- Disons que je n'ai pas entendu. Donc ... Ce week-end à Paris. Je pensais pourtant qu'on avait rien laissé transparaître.

Ziva haussa les épaules, fataliste.

- On est pas non plus obligés de ... rentrer dans les détails. Répondit-elle en fixant son écran, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Tony.

- Et puis, y a pas tant de choses à dire que ça. Ajouta-t-il.

S'ensuivit un léger silence gêné, rapidement rompu par un raclement de gorge italien.

- Bref. Commençons par le commencement. C'était en ... Oh. En 2009. Ziva, c'était il y a presque 4 ans !

- Wow. On a vraiment pas du être très convaincants pour que ce soit resté à trotter dans la tête de notre maître chanteur durant tout ce temps.

Les souvenirs de cette mission de protection leur revenaient peu à peu en mémoire. De courts flash backs.

Paris.

o

_"- Ce ne sont pas des vacances, Tony. _

_- Mais c'est une belle journée. _

_- Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur ? C'est quoi ton problème ?_

_- J'ai bien dormi cette nuit. Pourquoi, pas toi ? Tu semblais assez à l'aise. " _

o

L'avion.

o

_"- Avez-vous fait du tourisme ensemble, Ziva et vous ? Demanda Nora Williams à son voisin de siège. _

_- Non. On est suffisamment "ensemble". Nous avons partagé un vol et une chambre d'hôtel. Répondit Ziva. _

_- ... C'était la seule disponible. Ajouta Tony face au regard suspicieux de leur témoin._

_- C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré mon fiancé. Pour le travail, en voyage d'affaire ... _

_- Règle numéro 12. L'interrompit l'italien le nez dans ses photos._

_- C'est quoi la règle numéro 12 ? _

_- Notre patron a une liste de règles, la 12 dit qu'on ne doit pas sortir avec un collègue. Lui répondit Ziva. _

_- Donc ça ne peut pas se faire. Ajouta Tony en lui lançant un coup d'œil auquel elle répondit par un regard appuyé. _

_- Ça ne devrait pas se faire. Vous et votre fiancé vous vous en sortez comment ? _

_- Vous voulez des conseils ? Demanda Nora souriant d'un air moqueur. _

_- Non. _

_- Pas du tout. Rajouta Tony. _

_- On ne s'entend pas toujours bien. _

_- Jamais."_

o

Le regard suspicieux de leur témoin ainsi que ses moues amusées étaient des images encore bien présentes.

Mais aussi les sous-entendus ...

o

_"- Elle est généralement plus sournoise. Je pense que Paris l'a changée." _

o

Les piques. Les coups d'œil en coin, complices, vestiges d'une nuit encore bien présente.

Ce qu'ils ne s'avoueraient jamais.

- Tu te rappelles du témoin ? Dit négligemment Tony. Une rousse. Gentille. D'ailleurs elle me faisait penser à...

- Je me rappelle surtout d'autre chose. Le coupa Ziva avec un sourire innocent.

L'hôtel.

Leur arrivée, fatigués du voyage.

Avec un Tony-boulet, fier de baragouiner quelques mots de français, qui avait mal compris quand l'homme s'occupant des réservations lui avait dit qu'il ne restait qu'une chambre. Et dire qu'elle, Ziva, l'avait laissé s'occuper des réservations.

À l'annonce du maître d'hôtel, elle s'était néanmoins contenté de lui lancer un regard assassin. Paris était décidément une trop belle ville pour l'éclabousser du sang d'un américain à l'accent à couper au couteau. Même le portier avait haussé un sourcil quand il lui dit bonjour. Enfin quand il lui avait dit 'bonejou'.

Bref. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés devant la porte de la chambre. Qui s'était révélée plutôt spacieuse, agréablement bien décorée, avec vue sur les bords de Seine. Avec seulement un lit double et un joli canapé, mais pas assez confortable pour dormir dessus.

Enfin, le sujet n'avait pas été abordé dès le début. Ils s'étaient d'abord contentés de faire le tour des lieux, en bons touristes.

o

_"- Jolie vue ! Siffla Tony en apercevant les bords de Seine par la fenêtre. Ça change de Washington. _

_- C'est pas vraiment pareil, oui. Même leur salle de bain est kitch. _

_- T'es quoi, critique hôtelière ? _

_- Ça se dit, ça ?_

_- On s'en fout, tu m'as compris. On est à Paris ! Paris ! La ville de l'amour ... Et toi, tu critiques le porte serviette doré ?" _

o

- Le petit restau où on étaient descendus ... C'était ... Le "Mille-feuilles" c'est ça ? S'enthousiasma Tony en prononçant le nom français.

- Oui. Mais pitié dis le en anglais.

- En tout cas, c'était parfait. Leur vin surtout était parfait. Continua-t-il en souriant à ce souvenir. D'ailleurs ... - il brandit la bouteille qu'il avait ramenée - j'ai pris la même !

Il s'empara des deux coupes, sortit un tire bouchon et ouvrit la bouteille, avant de verser le liquide bordeaux dans leur verres.

- Santé. Dit-il en français, tendant son verre vers sa collègue.

- Santé. Et je t'ai dis d'arrêter avec le français.

- N'empêche, je pense qu'on en avait peut-être un peu abusé ce soir là.

o

_"- Garçon ? _

_- Ouaip ? Répondit un serveur qui essuya consciencieusement ses mains grasses sur son tablier blanc. _

_- Pouvons-nous ravoir un peu de ce délicieux vin ? _

_- Tout de suite !_

_Béat, Tony donna un dernier coup de cuillère dans ce qui restait de son fondant au chocolat nappé de chocolat blanc, et sourit à Ziva. _

_Elle observait les convives, l'esprit un peu embrumé par leur repas. _

_Le garçon fut rapidement de retour, et leur servit à tout deux une bonne rasade de liquide vermeil, en en foutant un peu sur la nappe en même temps. _

_- Santé ! S'exclama Tony en levant son verre, s'attirant un grand sourire - un peu trop grand pour être net - de sa collègue."_

o

- Après, on s'étaient promenés dans Paris. Pour s'aérer l'esprit.

- Yep. Approuva Tony. Vraiment bon, ce vin.

Il observa le liquide vermillon danser dans son verre.

Un blanc succéda, les laissant les yeux dans le vide quelques instants, perdus dans leur contemplation passée des abords de Seine et de la Tour Eiffel illuminée.

Suivi du retour à leur QG provisoire.

o

_"- Je suis CREVÉ ! Fit Tony en tombant sur le couvre lit. _

_- Haha, moi aussi. Mais c'était une bonne soirée. _

_- Très. Tu t'es remise de ton fou rire ? _

_- En même temps, si tu avais compris ce que cette fille lui hurlait, tu aurais été aussi plié que moi ! Dit-elle en riant, repensant à une scène de ménage dont ils avaient été les spectateurs quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_- Je ne suis pas très au point niveau langues étrangères. Je suis nettement plus doué pour le langage de l'amour. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil, se mettant en appui sur ses avant-bras. _

_Elle se débarrassa de sa veste sans répondre, puis enleva ses bottes et dénoua ses cheveux, les laissant tomber en cascade sur ses épaules. _

_- Ça fait très Ziva-du-Mossad, comme ça. Remarqua Tony. _

_- Quoi ? _

_- Tes cheveux. Façon sauvage. _

_Elle ne pût s'empêcher de sourire à la remarque, attrapant son sac pour filer dans la salle de bain dont elle laissa la porte entrouverte. _

_- Qui prends le lit ? S'écria-t-elle depuis la pièce toute blanche. _

_- Pile ou face ? _

_- Je te connais, DiNozzo. Tu attends que je sois revenue. _

_- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ? _

_Le bruit de la douche fut sa réponse. Tandis qu'il restait allongé quelques minutes à fixer le plafond, le cerveau encore un peu embrumé, il aperçut des volutes de vapeur s'échapper de la porte entrouverte. Un sourire malicieux s'étira sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se levait à pas de loup, comme si de rien n'était. Il posa ses doits sur le battant. _

_- N'y pense même pas. L'avertit la voix de sa coéquipière toujours sous sa douche._

_- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes ! _

_- Tu attends. T'es un grand garçon. _

_- Un grand garçon qui a abusé du vin._

_- Ton problème."_

o

Ils se mirent à rire tout deux en repensant à cette soirée, échangeant un soupir heureux.

- On a fait le pile ou face ... Commença Ziva.

- Et la pièce a roulé jusque sous le radiateur. Continua Tony en laissant échapper un rire.

Le livreur venait d'arriver. Ils commençaient tout juste à entamer leur pizza.

- Et après ... Reprit-il.

Après ...

* * *

Et après ... SUSPENS !


	3. Chapter 3 : Ah ! Paris

_Voici la suite, chers revieweurs ! Ayez pitié de moi, j'ai mis 15minutes à la poster via iPhone buggeur ... Autant dire qu'il a failli connaitre la méthode Gibbs. _

**AmyDiNozzo** : Non, ne meurt pas ! *te tends la suite dans un joli papier cadeau*

**furieuse** : Comme tu l'as deviné, l'effet de l'alcool aidant, cette soirée sera plus mouvementée qu'une simple soirée rédaction. Quoique l'écriture puisse se révéler plutôt crevant parfois !

**AnkouBZH** : Tadam ! La voilà !

**chou05** : Tant mieux si c'est prenant :D mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ...

**DiNozzogirl** : Merci chère nouvelle lectrice !

* * *

Nora Williams avait sûrement eu raison sur ce coup là, pensa Ziva.

o

_"- Vous êtes si ... honnête, si directe, si différente de lui ... _

_- Tony et moi avons des approches différentes. _

_- Pourtant complémentaires. Vous n'avez jamais ... ? _

_- Non. Certainement pas. Pourquoi continuez-vous à demander pour Tony et moi ? _

_- Vous êtes comme Daniel et moi ... Une bonne équipe. Paris est une ville romantique et vous avez partagé une chambre donc ... _

_- J'ai pris le canapé. L'arreta-t-elle aussitôt. Autrement Tony se serait plaint pendant tout le vol de son ... son _

o

Une bonne équipe. Complémentaire. Enfin, elle n'aimait pas trop la comparaison avec Nora et Daniel, étant donné que le Daniel en question avait mis la tête de sa fiancée à prix. Mise à part ce détail, ce n'était pas faux.

Elle tourna son visage vers Tony et lui sourit.

- Et après ...

o

_"- C'est juste une pièce ! Tu ne veux pas non plus que j'appelle les pompiers pour la récupérer, Tony ?_

_- Je regarde où elle a bien pu filer. _

_- Tu as surtout l'air bête à jouer la balayette allongé sur le parquet. _

_En grommelant, l'italien se releva et épousseta ses genoux. _

_- Alors ? Qui se dévoue ? Demanda-t-il. _

_- Tu devrais laisser parler ta galanterie et me laisser ta place._

_- J'ai mal au dos. _

_- Pépé. _

_Il s'approcha du canapé, la tâtant, et s'assit dessus. En s'allongeant, il s'aperçut vite qu'il était bien trop grand. Ses jambes dépassaient de beaucoup. _

_Et celles de Ziva dépasseraient aussi. _

_- Voilà qui règle la question, constata-t-il en regardant Ziva, emmitouflée dans un peignoir immaculé. _

_- En tant qu'adultes civilisés et consentants, continua-t-il, je propose qu'on partage le lit. C'est un lit double. Et ce n'est pas comme si on avait jamais dormi ensemble. _

_Il lui fit un sourire chargé de sous entendus auquel elle répondit. _

_- Enfin on faisait semblant de 'dormir', bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle." _

o

- Semblant, hein ? Reprit Tony en riant. Il faudrait peut être qu'on se décide à taper notre 'rapport'.

- Déjà, remettons-nous tout en mémoire !

- Parce que tu as oublié des détails, peut-être ?

- Pas toi ?

- Pas moi.

o

_"Tony émit un léger sifflement d'admiration, ce qui lui valut le privilège de recevoir un coussin dans le visage. _

_- C'est juste un pyjama, Tony ! _

_- Sexy quand même._

_- Si j'avais su que je devais dormir avec toi, j'aurais mis une camisole. _

_- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais te mettre dans un tel état, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. _

_Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond et de se glisser sous la couette avec son short et un vieux tee-shirt du NCIS trop grand pour elle. _

_Pendant ce temps, Tony fila dans la salle de bain. _

_Le bruit de la douche, la tiédeur des draps et le taux d'alcool dans ses veines commençaient à transporter Ziva au pays des songes. C'était sans compter sur l'arrivée tonitruante de Tony en short, les cheveux encore trempés et tout ébouriffé, qui se jeta sur le lit, la faisant sauter dans les airs par la même occasion. Surprise, elle planta ses ongles dans le matelas pour ne pas être projetée hors de la couchette. _

_- T'es fou ! _

_- Quoi ? Je t'ai fais peur ? Demanda-t-il en riant. _

Elle lui lança de nouveau un coussin au visage, qu'il rattrapa au vol.

_Puis le calme revint. Tout deux s'emmitouflèrent sous la couette, de chaque côté du lit. La lampe de chevet diffusait une lumière tamisée dans la pièce plongée dans le noir de la nuit parisienne._

_Au bout de quelques minutes où seuls se firent entendre les bruits de leur respiration, Tony brisa le silence. _

_- Ziva ? _

_- Hum ? _

_- Tu sais masser ? _

_- Oui. _

_- Je veux dire, vraiment masser. Pas déplacer de vertèbres ou tordre le cou. Vraiment 'masser'. Dans le but d'atténuer les douleurs de l'autre quoi. _

_Ziva se retourna de façon à être face à lui, la tête posée sur son oreiller._

_- Oui, Tony, je sais masser SANS que cela entraîne la mort. _

_- Ou la paraplégie. _

_- Ou la paraplégie. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

_- J'ai un peu mal au dos. Les sièges dans l'avion n'étaient... _

_- Pas confortable, je sais. Le coupa-t-elle. Tu m'as bassinée avec ça tout le trajet. _

_- Alors tu veux bien me masser ? _

_- Mets-toi sur le ventre. _

_Il s'exécuta aussitôt, heureux, tandis qu'elle s'installait sur lui à califourchon et commençait à lui masser les épaules. _

_Il poussa d'ailleurs un long soupir de bonheur et de soulagement. _

_- Qui eut cru qu'une ex-tueuse du Mossad puisse avoir des doigts de fée comme les tiens ... _

_- On est jamais ex-tueuse, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille d'un air mystérieux." _

o

- D'ailleurs ... Tu me masses ? Demanda Tony.

Le souvenir de cet instant fort agréable lui donnait bien envie de le réitérer.

- Hum ... Tu te rappelles comment ça s'est fini ? Rétorqua sa coéquipière qui venait d'avaler la dernière miette de sa pizza.

Oh oui il se souvenait. Très bien même. Et elle aussi.

o

_"Il commençait à s'endormir, plongé dans cet état second que lui octroyait les verres de vin et le massage de sa coéquipière. _

_- Alors, on ne tient pas quelques verres de vin comme à ses 20 ans ? Se moqua-t-elle._

_- Décalage horaire. Marmonna-t-il. _

_- Mais oui. _

_Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, soupirant et remuant la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. _

_- Tu sais, il faut vraiment que je t'accordes beaucoup de confiance pour te laisser grimper sur mon dos comme ça. _

_- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de ton autorisation pour grimper sur ton dos ? _

_- Ça me donne l'impression d'être un méchant bandit qui se retrouve projeté au sol. D'habitude, je suis plutôt celui qui projette. _

_- Les habitudes du métier, répondit Ziva en riant. Mais si tel était le cas je ne serai pas aussi douce avec toi._

_- Ah oui ? Je suis sûr que tu ne pourrais résister à mon charme. _

_Elle sourit de sa réplique et lui attrapa le bras droit d'un mouvement précis et rapide, venant le plaquer dans son dos. Et lui arrachant un cri de douleur par la même occasion. _

_- AIE !_

_- Là, tu vois ? Tu comprends mieux ce qu'ils ressentent ? Dit-elle doucereusement en se penchant vers son oreille. _

_- Ziva, couina-t-il, lâche moi !_

_- Quand je te dis que tu devrai te mettre au sport, je ne plaisante pas ! _

_Elle n'avait pas prévu ce qui suivit. _

_D'un mouvement aussi brusque qu'inattendu, Tony s'aida de sa jambe droite pour se projeter sur le côté gauche. Il délivra rapidement son bras prisonnier et faillit projeter Ziva hors du lit, mais la rattrapa in extremis par le bras._

_En moins de deux, elle se retrouva donc au bord du lit, avec Tony assis devant elle lui tenant fermement les deux poignets._

_- Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il, plutôt fier de lui. _

_- Tu devrais te méfier. Tu ne sais pas qui tu es en train de défier. _

_- Oh si. Mais l'alcool fait que je me crois invincible, il décuple mes forces. _

_- Je vois. _

_Elle resta immobile, le sourire aux lèvres, ses prunelles chocolat fixées dans les siennes. _

_Ce qui lui provoqua un petit malaise. Il sentait le coup venir. _

_- Nous sommes bien d'accord; pas de meurtre, Vance veut qu'on lui ramène_ _notre témoin demain matin sans problèmes. Déclara-t-il. _

_- Il y a besoin d'être deux pour protéger un témoin dans un avion ? Répondit-elle d'un air toujours aussi moqueur._

_Elle ne bougeait pas, et lui non plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, tout en sachant pertinemment que lui tenir les poignets était loin d'être efficace. _

_Et plus le sourire amusé de la jeune femme s'étirait, plus il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Légèrement angoissé. _

_Et la lutte commença. _

_Elle fondit sur lui, il para le coup et se jeta littéralement de l'autre côté du lit. Rouges et échevelés, ils se croyaient à un match de catch, roulant cahin-caha de chaque côté du lit, manquant de tomber à chaque instant et pouffant comme des gamins. _

_Jusqu'à la fin du round. _

_Où Tony se retrouva en position de vainqueur, pour leur plus grande surprise à tous deux. Allongé sur l'israélienne, maintenant ses deux poignets au dessus de sa tête, il avait son visage juste au dessus du sien. Position qu'il leur était déjà arrivé d'adopter pour différentes raisons, à la seule différence notable que cette fois-ci il était au dessus. _

_Habillé, bien sûr. _

_Il s'autorisa donc un sourire victorieux. _

_- Ne jamais rien prendre pour acquis, le tempéra Ziva._

_- Je n'ai rien dit. Je constate seulement ma supériorité._

_Sa coéquipière se tortilla comme une anguille dans l'espoir d'échapper à cette étreinte forcée, mais elle était bien obligée d'admettre que ses jambes étaient bel et bien coincées._

_Et comme elle ne tenait pas non plus à lui faire mal, elle s'avoua vaincue. Ce séjour parisien méritait bien qu'elle laissât sa fierté de côté juste une fois._

_- Et maintenant ?"_

o

Maintenant, ils se rendaient compte qu'en même temps qu'ils se replongeaient dans leur souvenir, ils en étaient arrivés au même rendu que quelques années plus tôt.

Autrement dit, ils avaient réitéré leur match de catch pour voir qui, cette fois-ci, prendrait le dessus. Et une nouvelle fois ce fut Tony.

Bien qu'entre ces deux périodes ils se soient retrouvés dans la même position pour diverses raisons.

Toujours habillés, bien sûr.

- Haha ! Jubila-t-il. Qui a besoin de faire du sport ?

- Je t'ai laissé prendre le dessus. Pour la reconstitution.

- C'est ça. Parce que tu ne te rappelais pas des circonstances de ton cuisant échec peut-être ?

Ziva se contenta de lui tirer la langue sans répondre. Toujours pour le bon déroulement de la reconstitution, ils avaient aussi vidée leur bouteille.

Sans prendre l'air par la suite.

Ce qui leur vaudrait certainement une belle gueule de bois demain, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Leur récit devait être réaliste, vivant. Et d'après Tony, le vin, à coup sûr, favorisait l'imagination. Ziva avait douté de cette affirmation, mais elle avait néanmoins vidé son verre d'une traite.

Avant qu'ils ne se jettent l'un sur l'autre pour leur bataille.

Et qu'ils ne se retrouvent sur le canapé dans cette situation précaire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite ? Souffla Tony.

* * *

_J'ai longtemps hésité à poster ... Cette fiction est celle qui a été la plus visitée dans tout ce que j'ai posté sur le site, avec un total de 242 visites de n'importe où dans le monde, ce qui m'a laissée sans voix, mais avec ça ... 13 reviews. _

_Hum. Ça vous plait vraiment ? Je dois avouer m'inquiéter beaucoup là ! Vous êtes juste de passage, chers inconnus, ou vous me suivez ? _

_La suite se composera de 1, 2 ou 3 chapitres, selon ma motivation et la votre, alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ... _

_Manifestez-vous, diantre ! Je comprends même les reviews en anglais ou en espagnol, vous connaissez bien la liberté d'expression non ?!:P _


	4. Chapter 4 : Dérapage contrôlé

_Le triple de reviews ? *s'évanouit* Vous êtes géniaux. Continuez comme ça ! _

**Crazy'Leou** : Haha ... Suspens, toujours !

**Aurore** : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien n'hésite pas à continuer je t'assure que ça motive au plus haut point ;)

**chou05** : Et bien c'est toujours du Tiva, heureuse ?:P Vi vi je ne me découragerai pas.

**Guest** et **Guest** : Merci, mais dites, vous êtes deux ou une seule et même personne ? ^^

**Foresta** : Vous redorez l'image des guests à laisser des reviews, merci encore !:)

**Diane** : Tant mieux tant mieux, n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres !

**AmyDiNozzo** : Oui c'est plutôt beau ! Elle était bourrée en effet mais ... Peut être l'a-t-elle fait exprès aussi ? Suspens ...

**AnkouBZH** : Gracias, here it is :D

**PBG** : *meurs* Je ... *re-meurs* Tu sais que j'adore tes reviews ? Arg ! tu es géniale ! Et ça ne se voie absolument pas que tu voues un culte à Tony, vraiment pas :P MERCI !

**Furieuse** : CDGR ? Pas faux. Tu as raison je vais arrêter de regarder ça ^^ enfin c'est grâce à des gens comme toi que je suis immunisée contre les CDRG ! Et merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ;)

* * *

_"- Et maintenant ?_

_- À toi de voir. Tu comptes rester longtemps comme ça ?_

_- Le temps qu'il faudra. Je pourrai te soutirer tout un tas d'informations._

_Elle rit._

_- Certainement. Quel type d'infos t'intéresses ? L'endroit où je planque ma drogue peut-être ?_

_- J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas nette. Mais non, pas ça._

_- Méfie-toi. Je pourrais t'ensorceler et faire de toi un flic corrompu. Répondit-elle en plissant les paupières._

_- On travaille avec Gibbs. En quelque sorte, on a déjà bafoué une bonne douzaine de lois. Façon Robin des Bois mais quand même._

_- Pas faux. Et s'il nous voyait dans cette situation je suis sûre qu'il penserait qu'on bafoue la règle numéro 12. Ca ne fait pas très Robin des Bois._

_- Ca te plairait ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- De bafouer la règle 12._

_Un blanc. Leur nez se frôlaient presque._

_- T'es sérieux ?_

_Ils ne se quittaient toujours pas du regard. _

_Et sans prévenir, il vint lui mordre le cou, enfonçant sa tête dans ses cheveux et ses dents dans sa peau, ce qui lui arracha un sursaut de surprise. _

_- Team Edward ! hurla-t-il le nez dans les cheveux de Ziva._

_Ils explosèrent de rire mutuellement._

_- Arrête ça ! Hoqueta-t-elle en reprenant difficilement son souffle._

_Il repositionna son visage devant le sien, les joues rouges et les zygomatiques tiraillés._

_- Ca surprend hein ?_

_Elle laissa échapper un rire, tentant de délivrer ses poignets de l'emprise de Tony._

_- Arrête de gigoter comme ça ! Tu as quelque chose dans ton short ou quoi ? Se moqua-t-il en la voyant se démener en vain._

_- Non, mais toi oui, répliqua-t-elle moqueuse._

_- C'est normal, je suis un homme._

_- Si tu le dis !_

o

- Tu as toujours quelque chose dans ton short d'ailleurs. Commenta Ziva en étouffant un rire.

- Et c'est toujours normal.

- Tout à fait.

o

_"- Allez, je commence à étouffer lâche-moi ! Quémanda-t-elle._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?_

_Le nez toujours à quelques centimètres du sien à peine, ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux._

_- Tony, si tu ne vires pas de là tout de suite, je le fais moi-même._

_- Bon, bon !_

_Il se fit tomber sur le côté droit à contrecœur._

_- Parce que toi, ça ne te dérangerai pas de bafouer la règle numéro 12 ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle retrouvait une liberté de mouvement bienvenue._

_Il ne répondit pas. Esquissa un sourire._

_- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on dorme. Répondit-il._

_- Tu ne m'as pas répondu._

_- Avec McGee ça ne me dérangerait pas. Ça peut être une expérience enrichissante._

_Ziva fronça le nez et ferma les yeux, chassant une éventuelle image traumatisante de sa vue et émettant un léger berk de dégout. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire à la vision de l'image qui s'imprima quand même dans son esprit._

_Ils se relevèrent tout deux en position assise pour se remettre sous la chaleur de la couette en plume, protégée par un drap blanc. La 'french touch'. _

_Puis ils se calmèrent un peu, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque normal. _

_De leur place ils pouvaient voir les étoiles derrière la fenêtre."_

o

- Et on s'est endormis.

Tony avait libérée sa coéquipière, se mettant sur le côté, le dos en appui sur le dossier du canapé. Toujours allongés.

- Yep. Rien de plus. Bêtement endormis. Rajouta Ziva.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à raconter.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est peut-être parce qu'on ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord sur 'qui a dormi dans le canapé et qui a pris le lit' ? Ça a du mettre la tique à l'oreille de notre maître chanteur.

- La puce, Ziva. Pas la tique.

o

_"- À Paris, qui a pris le canapé ? Demanda McGee avant de partir à la suite de Gibbs. _

_- Moi. Pile ou face. Répondit son coéquipier." Ooo_- Tu avais menti à McGee. Lui rappela-t-elle.

o

- Et toi à Nora. Répliqua Tony en souriant.

- Et si on passait à la rédaction maintenant ?

- Ça peut attendre. D'ailleurs, tu es toujours aussi sûre de ce que tu avais affirmé à Nora ?

* * *

_Oui, c'est court. C'est pas que je veux vous faire languir, non non, mais je n'ai pas encore finie la fin, et ce chapitre était l'avant dernier ... _

_Je vais tenter de peaufiner une fin qui fera honneur à vos reviews ! _

_D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas motivez-moi !;) _

PS : je vous ai dédicacé un OS, chers revieweurs, rendez-vous sur 'Joyeux Noël !'


	5. Chapter 5 : Le grand final

_NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS ! Je maintiens le fait que, pour moi, il ne s'est rien passé à Paris. Mais ... Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de Tiva pour autant ! Vi, il y en a eu un peu à Paris, mais l'histoire n'est pas finie ... Je me tais avant de spoiler. Après vous avoir fait partager ma vision de ce séjour parisien, en voici les conséquences ! ;) _

**AnkouBZH** : Je me suis bien éclatée :3

**Gwenetsi** : Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ... ;)

**Furieuse** : Merci !

**chou05** : C'est toi qui es merveilleuse avec tout ces compliments !

**Diane** : À toi de voir si cette fin répond à tes attentes ;)

**PBG** : Mouhahahah ! Et bien ... SUSPENS !

**Sky Marcus** : Pour moi il ne s'est rien passé à Paris, par contre à toi de lire cette suite pour juger si ça rattrape le coup :P et merci pour tes reviews !

**Crazy'Leou** : C'est joliiiiiii !

* * *

_"- Vous n'avez jamais ... ? _

_- Non. Certainement pas."_

- Certaine. Le lendemain matin, on s'est levés, on a quitté l'hôtel, on s'est baladés un peu dans la ville et on a récupéré le témoin. Rien de plus.

- Je ne parle pas que de ce jour-là.

Un sourire complice. Une étincelle passe devant leurs prunelles.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs sa main s'égare, il attrape une boucle des longs cheveux bruns et l'enroule autour de ses doigts.

- Là n'est pas la question, c'est sur Paris que l'ont doit se concentrer, rétorqua-t-elle en dissimulant un sourire.

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'à quelques rues de là, leur maître chanteur se marrait tout seul en pensant au bon tour qu'il avait joué et dont il récolterai les fruits le lendemain, tenant entre ses mains LA photo dont il avait fait plusieurs copies, pour être sûr.

- Tout à fait ! Répondit Tony.

Mais à peine se fut-il préparé, à l'aide d'un bras, à s'extirper hors du canapé, que ses muscles ramollis par l'alcool lâchèrent et qu'il tomba à nouveau sur sa coéquipière, émettant un rire nerveux tandis qu'elle étouffait un léger couinement de douleur.

- Tony !

- Problème ?

Elle fronça le nez lorsque les vapeurs de vin arrivèrent jusqu'à son conduit nasal.

- Je pense que tu... qu'on a forcé sur la bouteille.

Il s'assura d'un coup d'œil que cette dernière était toujours vide avant de revenir vers le visage de Ziva.

- C'était pour le bien de la reconstitution, tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure !

Elle rit.

- Pas faux.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et ne se lâchèrent pas. Les iris plantés l'un dans l'autre, ils esquissèrent simultanément un léger sourire.

Avant de fondre l'un sur l'autre, éliminant les deux ou trois centimètres entre leur visage pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné.

- C'est pas vraiment dans la reconstitution ça, souffla-t-il.

- Tant mieux, on ne sera pas obligés de l'écrire.

L'embrassant à nouveau, il glissa une main sous sa nuque, emmêlant ses doigts aux épaisses boucles brunes et enserrant ses jambes entre les siennes.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se détacher de cette étreinte quasi vitale.

Mais un éclair de lucidité la prit soudainement alors qu'il glissait une paume brûlante sous son tee-shirt. Elle s'arracha alors à l'emprise de ses lèvres et le repoussa d'une main.

- Non non non, répéta Ziva comme un leitmotiv tout en s'extirpant difficilement de sa place, prise en sandwich par le canapé et Tony.

- Quoi ? S'inquièta-t-il, sortant de son état légèrement léthargique.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée, pas vraiment... Répondit-elle en tombant le derrière sur le tapis.

Elle se releva rapidement, époussetant ses vêtements et glissant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour se donner une contenance. Mais elle s'était levée un peu trop vite, et le taux d'alcool dans son sang la rappela à l'ordre, la faisant tanguer, le regard troublé quelques secondes par un voile opaque.

Il s'était mis sur son séant entre temps, un peu hagard. Plissant les paupières il inspira profondément.

Et haussa un sourcils surpris en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. De ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

Et aussi de ce qu'ils avaient failli faire. D'ailleurs ... Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y pense. Dans son état ce n'était pas préférable.

Il regarda Ziva.

Oui, dans cet état, s'il y pensait encore ne serait-ce qu'une fois il ne pourrait s'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

Malheureusement. ... Ou pas ?

Arg. Il secoua la tête pour faire partir toutes ces idées qui auraient certainement fait rougir un prêtre et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Sauf qu'il ne pût s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait l'air bête à rester plantée bras ballant devant son canapé. Et parfois son cerveau était directement connecté à ses lèvres. Alors il le dit, s'attirant un regard blasé.

- Je réfléchissais, répondit-elle.

- À ?

- Oui.

- À quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Hein ?

Un blanc.

Histoire de s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien là d'un dialogue de sourds soûls.

Il papillonna des paupières, tenta de se lever et abandonna bien vite.

- Et le récit ? Demanda-t-il.

Ziva observa l'écran en veille de son ordinateur. Elle n'était pas vraiment motivée.

Pas fatiguée, non. Juste pas motivée.

Par contre elle savait pour quoi elle était motivée. Et d'ailleurs cette pensée lui fit oublier de respirer une seconde, écarquillant les yeux et remerciant secrètement Jésus de ne pas avoir rendue possible la transmission de pensées. Elle effaça rapidement ces dernières de sa mémoire et s'apprêta à se diriger vers sa cuisine.

- Une boisson anti-gueule de bois ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Je veux bien mais pour ça il faudrait qu'on ait la gueule de bois. Là ça n'aura aucun effet.

Alors elle ne bougea pas. Raide sur son tapis. Pesant le pour et le contre.

Cuisine devant, ordi à gauche, Tony à droite. Cruel dilemme.

Lui devina rapidement les interrogations qui se promenaient dans la tête de la jeune femme.

- Je vais me rafraîchir. Lança-t-elle finalement en partant d'un pas décidé vers sa salle de bain.

L'italien resta donc seul sur son canapé quelques minutes. Quelques minutes où, étrangement, l'alcool l'aida à faire une petite introspection durant laquelle il fut bien plus lucide qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Enfin disons plutôt qu'habituellement il refoulait toutes les pensées qui l'habitaient ce soir, et qu'il voyait désormais d'un regard neuf.

Bien qu'un écureuil rose apparaisse de temps en temps dans ses songes, lui rappelant que son sang n'était actuellement pas rouge seulement à cause des globules mais aussi à cause du vin, il arrivait quand même à se trouver très lucide sur ce point; Ziva.

Plus précisément leur relation. Collègues. Amis. Coéquipiers. Potes. Voisins bureaucratiques. Tout ça, ouais. Mais n'y avait-il pas un peu plus ? Si si. Beaucoup de choses le prouvaient, il n'avait pas besoin de plonger profondément dans ses souvenirs pour trouver des moments où la relation qu'il avait entretenue avec elle, il ne pourrait pas l'entretenir avec McGee. Ni même avec Gibbs. Encore moins avec Gibbs. Bref. Ça, ils ne l'assumaient pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ... Règle numéro 12, autrement dit peur de se faire refaire le visage par un patron en colère. Quoique non, jamais Gibbs ne lèverait la main sur eux pour autre chose que ses slaps. Non ? Rien ne le prouvait après tout. Peut-être que s'ils venaient à bafouer la règle, Gibbs arriverait aux locaux avec une tronçonneuse, qu'il pulvériserait tout sur son passage, aveuglé par la colère ... Transformé en Hulk ! Oh, tiens, le retour de l'écureuil rose.

Sentant l'égarement revenir, Tony se concentra à nouveau sur le nœud du problèmes : le manque d'assumance. Du verbe assumer. Ça se disait ça ? ... En gros le manque de clarté dans leur 'relation'.

Que devait-il faire. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que son corps réclamait, mais quel était le bon choix ? The road to follow ? Hein ?

Qu'est ce qu'il ressentait ?

_"I can't live without you, I guess" _

Le sérum de vérité, c'était fatal. Et en plus c'était vrai ce qu'il avait dit. ... D'où le principe de sérum de vérité d'ailleurs. Bref. Il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, c'était un bon début. Une première chose assumée. Mais maintenant pouvait-il continuer à vivre avec elle à ses côtés ... Sans qu'elle ne soit vraiment à ses côtés. Sans être avec lui 24h/24.

Pouvait-ils continuer à refouler, à éviter les sujets gênants, à faire comme si de rien n'était ?

Oui ils le pouvaient sûrement, mais était-ce la bonne solution ...

Ne pouvaient-ils pas craquer juste un jour ?

Avec la circonstance atténuante d'état d'ébriété à un stade avancé ?

Et, putain de merde, combien de temps encore allait-il se poser des questions à la con dans réagir ?

Alors Tony se leva. Elle sortit de la salle de bain au même instant, timing parfait. Les pommettes rafraîchies par l'eau froide elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler, le voyant avancer vers elle d'un air décidé. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer la moindre syllabe, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Surprise par ce geste sûrement prémédité, elle décida de ne pas fuir et donc de répondre directement aux questions qu'elle s'était elle aussi posées dans sa petite salle de bain en approfondissant leur baiser, glissant une main sur la nuque épaisse de son collègue.

Tony passa un de ses bras sous les genoux de son hôtesse, la soulevant comme une princesse, et reprit bien vite le faux pas qu'il avait esquissé pour se remettre dans le droit chemin, montrant à quel point même bourré il pouvait conserver force et sens de l'équilibre.

Et il avait même conservé un parfait sens de l'orientation, fait qu'il prouva en poussant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

Dans le fond il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur leur soirée parisienne. Mais l'histoire de ce soir ... Ils comptaient bien la garder pour eux !

* * *

_Voilà ! _

_Cette fin vous plait ? _

_Parce que si vous avez des idées ou des suggestions ou encore une imagination fertile, et que vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir encore une suite à cela... Et bien je ne dis pas non. Vous avez l'air de bien l'aimer, et moi aussi. _

_Dites ?_


	6. Chapter 6 : Révélation et complication

_Hello ! Oui, voilà la suite, enfin ! Dire que je l'avais un peu oubliée serait un euphémisme. Enfin. Au programme des réponses, du sérieux (si si je sais faire aussi), et de nouvelles questions …_

_Pas le temps pour les réponses aux reviews, mais merci à tous ! Dans l'ensemble vous demandiez tous l'identité du maître chanteur, alors voilà ... :P Je ne sais pas encore si ce sera long ou non, j'hésite. Encore merci pour les nombreuses reviews, les mises en favoris, pour ceux qui se sont donné la peine de commenter chaque chapitre … ça fait toujours énormément plaisir. _

_Ce site est génial, vous êtes géniaux ! bonne lecture et bonne nuit ) _

* * *

Le maître chanteur se frotta les mains, frissonnant sous la morsure du froid de ce matin d'avril. Un sourire heureux éveilla les traits de son visage tandis qu'il pensait à ce qui l'attendrait sur son ordinateur lorsqu'il arriverait aux locaux.

S'approchant de sa voiture, il s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en attrapant la ceinture de sécurité, et embraya sans se départir de son sourire. Ça allait être une bonne journée.

Puis il plaqua le pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur, démarrant rapidement pour s'engouffrer dans la circulation déjà dense du matin.

Il était certainement le plus habile maître chanteur qui soit, pensa-t-il en plongeant la main droite dans sa poche pour attraper son téléphone portable, tapant sans le regarder un numéro appris par cœur et actionnant le haut-parleur en même temps.

- Timmy ? S'enquit-il lorsque son interlocuteur décrocha.

- Abs ? Répondit une voix surgie du micro.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Bien sûr ! Je suis déjà aux locaux. Dès que je reçois le mail, je t'avertis.

- Tu m'attends avant de le lire hein !

- Yep, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus ?

- Non. En tout cas c'est vraiment une super idée qu'a eu Jimmy.

- Il est là ?

- Pas encore, il ne devrait pas tarder. Il est ... 7h51.

- Je fonce !

- Pas trop quand même !

- J'arriverai en un seul morceau Timmy, promis.

- Tu as intérêt.

La jeune femme fit glisser son doigt sur l'onglet 'raccrocher' et laissa un énième long sourire s'accrocher à son visage.

Ça allait être une très bonne journée.

ooo

L'italien ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant des paupières, pour s'habituer au rayon de lumière crue qui venait titiller son visage.

Et tourna la tête vers la source de bruit à côté de lui, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé en ayant cru sentir l'odeur de café et de pain grillé. Il fit un sourire à Ziva, debout, un plateau à la main. Les cheveux encore humides, elle était habillée et semblait prête à partir. Tony fit claquer sa langue sur son palais, chassant cette impression d'avoir la bouche pâteuse, et posa une main en visière pour protéger ses yeux du soleil.

- J'ai même le droit au petit déjeuner au lit ? Wahou ! S'exclama-t-il alors que sa collègue déposait le petit plateau à côté de lui.

- A mon avis il faut au moins ça pour réussir à t'en faire sortir. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Je … je pars, là. J'envoie le message.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- 7h51. Tu vas être en retard.

- Toi aussi il me semble …

- Non, je ne pense pas. Répliqua Ziva.

- Ah, oui … essaie de ne faucher personne sur la route d'accord ?

Elle se contenta de quitter la chambre en souriant, partant vers le salon.

Tony se releva sur un coude, analysant le petit plateau repas qu'elle avait déposé sur le bord du lit.

- J'y vais. N'oublie pas d'affaires chez moi ! Prévint-elle depuis le salon.

- Pourquoi, je n'aurais pas le droit de revenir même avec un réflexe bidon ?

Une seconde.

Un bruit de porte qui se ferme.

Il se rallongea et croisa les mains derrière sa tête, scrutant le plafond d'un air songeur. Elle n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait peut-être pas entendu ? Ou bien elle avait préféré la technique de l'autruche. Mais …

Bref. Il se leva brusquement, rabattant la couette de l'autre côté, et posa ses pieds sur le parquet froid. Une douleur sourde raidit sa nuque et tambourina un instant dans sa tête, lui faisant apprécier le fait que sa colocataire d'un soir avait déposé un cachet d'aspirine sur le petit plateau.

Il l'avala rapidement, pris quelques gorgées de café et sortit de la chambre, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir grignoter quoi que ce soit.

ooo

Le froufroutement à peine audible dans le brouhaha musical de la pièce provoqua le volte-face rapide de la laborantine vers son visiteur.

- Tim ! S'exclama-t-elle en venant serrer le concerné dans ses bras.

- Alors ? Répondit-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers l'écran d'Abby, affichant sa boîte mail où un message non lu capta leur attention.

Juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent à nouveau sur l'assistant légiste essoufflé.

- Désolé, j'ai dû trouver une excuse pour le docteur !... Vous m'avez attendu ?

- Oui, Jimmy, dépêche-toi je ne tiens plus ! Jubila la jeune femme alors que ses deux collègues l'entouraient, le regard braqué sur la souris qu'elle fit aller jusqu'au message.

Et l'ouvrit. Dévoilant deux pages complètes et quelques autres lignes.

ooo

Ziva fit claquer sa portière en sortant du véhicule, repositionnant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez. Elle fit claquer ses talons dans le parking quasi désert, entra dans le bâtiment et appela l'ascenseur.

Profitant de la courte ascension pour remettre ses idées en place. Idées qui tournaient, tourbillonnaient et lui retournaient la tête depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Erreur ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent, la laissant pénétrer dans l'open space où seul Gibbs se trouvait, un café brûlant à la main, occupé à regarder son écran d'ordinateur, lunettes posées sur le bout du nez.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour, Ziva.

Elle déposa son manteau sur son dossier et son derrière sur sa chaise, posant deux doigts sur une tempe où une veine alcoolisée palpitait allègrement. Elle effleura du regard le bureau de McGee, se demandant où il pouvait être, avant de reporter son attention sur celui de Tony.

Où elle s'attarda, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant sur le dossier qui couina, et attrapa un crayon qu'elle fit machinalement danser entre ses doigts. Tony. Il devait certainement être en train de se préparer, vu l'heure. Peut-être était-il déjà parti.

En train de se préparer _chez elle_ … Ziva émit un bref soupir, sans paraître sentir le regard acier de son patron qui venait de se poser sur elle. Une dizaine, voire une centaine de flashs assaillir sa mémoire, la faisant regretter un instant d'en posséder une si bonne au niveau visuel. Elle hésitait entre le rire et le regret. Entre différents sentiments multiples et opposés. Gênée, aussi.

Des moments qu'elle aurait voulu oublier ressurgissaient dans sa mémoire, la confortant un instant dans l'idée que ce n'était pas une erreur, un autre dans l'idée que si, et qu'elle allait s'en mordre les doigts. _« J'en ai marre de faire semblant »._

Tout un florilège qui dansait une joyeuse farandole dans son esprit.

Elle n'était pas seule, ça, c'était sûr. Au contraire, il y avait actuellement de trop nombreuses versions de sa conscience qui lui chuchotaient à l'oreille tout un tas de choses qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'entendre.

La jeune femme redescendit rapidement sur Terre, se rendant compte par la même occasion du regard inquisiteur de son mentor toujours posé sur elle, qu'elle prit soin d'éviter en allumant son PC.

ooo

- Non. Non ! C'est tout ?! Moi qui rêvais d'informations croustillantes ! Se lamenta la laborantine en finissant sa lecture.

- Ca ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Ajouta McGee dubitatif.

Jimmy cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

- Vous croyez que je devrais écrire ma rencontre avec Breena ? S'enquit-il, s'attirant une œillade étonnée de ses deux comparses.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Fit la laborantine en levant les mains, marchant en rond dans la pièce. Non … ils ont peut-être menti ? Oui après tout on n'est sûrs de rien … qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un mensonge, hein ? Je devrais appeler le personnel de l'hôtel dans lequel ils sont allés à Paris. Ils ont peut-être entendu des bruits suspects. Ou alors on kidnappe Tony et on lui injecte du sérum de vérité !

- Abby … la stoppa McGee.

- Pourquoi on ne kidnapperait pas Ziva plutôt ?

- Jimmy tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! On ne kidnappe personne. Il faut que l'on soit discret.

- Comme des sioux ! ajouta le légiste avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu ne tiens pas spécialement à tes bras, tu peux essayer de kidnapper Ziva. Enfin, non, si tu ne tiens pas particulièrement à la vie plutôt. Commenta Abby avec une mimique songeuse.

- Stop ! Stop. Il faut qu'on se sépare où ça risque de devenir suspect. Surtout s'ils sont arrivés tous les deux.

Ses collègues acquiescèrent vivement.

- Et la photo, s'enquit à nouveau Abby, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?

- On la garde, ça peut toujours être utile. Tu te sens prête à garder ce secret ?

- Du moment qu'ils ne posent aucunes questions ça devrait aller.

- Je pense qu'ils vont être plutôt discrets à ce sujet. Jimmy ?

- Oui ?

- On peut compter sur ton silence ?

- Oui ! Affirma le concerné avec un grand sourire.

Et eux d'empiler leurs 3 mains les unes sur les autres dans une promesse silencieuse.

ooo

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau, laissant entrer dans l'open space un Italien souriant toujours chaussé de lunettes de soleil opaques.

- Hello !

Accueilli par les réponses de ses deux collègues, il s'assit à son bureau, rangeant deux trois machins en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder autour de lui. Passablement indécis quant à la marche à suivre à présent.

Il émit un petit sourire en entendant son mentor cliquer furieusement et replongea son attention sur sa boîte mail.

- Comment ouvre-t-on une pièce jointe ?! Grommela Gibbs, énervé d'être maîtrisé par cet être fait de fils et de câbles.

Il ne vit même par le coup d'œil écarquillés que se lancèrent ses deux agents, atteints brusquement d'un arrêt cardiaque accompagnée d'une sueur froide dû à un brusque retour aux origines …

En même temps que leur cerveau clignotait en leur faisant réaliser qu'il manquait McGee.

* * *

_Je veux toutes vos impressions ! _


	7. Chapter 7 : Finalité

**Bonjour … Je m'excuse à l'avance, mais en fait ce chap est toujours le numéro 7 sauf que j'ai entièrement repris … en gros, ce que vous avez lu la dernière fois a été effacé. **

**Simplement parce que j'étais partie sur une piste que je ne vais finalement pas tenir, faute d'idées. Et puis je trouvais ça dommage de continuer sur encore autre chose. Et j'ai peu de temps. Et je n'y arrivais pas, voilà. :P**

**Bref, si besoin, relisez le 6, mais de toute façon le début de ce chap est le même, avec des modif et une fin très différente puisqu'en fait … C'est le dernier. Et oui, désolée d'être si soudaine, mais c'est fini pour cette fic ! **

**Maintenant, je me consacre à _Jeu de Piste_ et _White_, nouvelle fic collab avec PBG !**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont suivie, merci merci merci. Ce fut un plaisir immense. :) Merci à Aurore13 (qui fut l'instigatrice !), merci alicia, PinkBlueGreen, Diane, Ankou, lessardster, Amy, Crazy'Leou, DiNozzoGirl, Hachiko-Tan, chou05, Skye, furieuse, Facelove, Gwenetsi ... Merci !****  
**

* * *

- Heu, tu sais patron, j'y connais pas grand chose en tous ces trucs informatiques, répondit Tony avec une légère moue. Tu ferais mieux de demander à McGee …

Bon, ok, en lui-même ce document n'avait rien de compromettant. Puisqu'il ne s'était rien passé à Paris. Même s'il y avait quelques sous-entendus glissés (histoire de mettre quelque chose sous la dent du maître-chanteur pour qu'il en reste là), en soi, rien de répréhensible. Pas juridiquement du moins.

Gibsiennement … C'était une autre affaire.

C'est cette conclusion qui poussa Tony à faire une grimace à Ziva, sous-entendu beaucoup de choses dont « Mais fais quelque chose ! », « Prépare tes économies, va falloir dévaliser le Starbucks du coin », « A 3, je lui saute dessus », « On va mourir » et autre florilège.

Cette dernière se contenta de déglutir, avant que sa souris n'émette un petit craquement pour témoigner du fait que sa main était peut-être légèrement trop crispée.

Gibbs fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils et grommela tandis que Tony se décidait à se lever pour aller au-devant des ennuis.

- Tu veux que j'essaie de- Tenta-t-il avant d'être grossièrement interrompu.

- C'est bon. Répondit l'ex-marine avec un microscopique sourire témoignant de l'honneur qu'il éprouvait pour avoir déjoué les pièges de ce machin.

Le cœur battant la chamade – c'était sûrement dû à une cause extérieure, voyons, un peu trop chaud dans l'open space peut-être ? – Tony contourna le bureau de son bien aimé supérieur et zieuta sur son écran. Pour pousser un léger et inaudible soupir de soulagement tandis que dans son esprit un chœur de Gospel entamait gaiement un Alléluia bienvenu.

Il retourna alors tranquillement à sa place, laissant Gibbs entreprendre de rédiger un mail – ça allait certainement vite se terminer. Ziva braqua ses prunelles sur lui d'une façon on ne peut plus explicite, quémandant une réponse dans la seconde. Il articula silencieusement les mots « boulot » et « Vance » accompagnant ce nom d'un index pointé en direction de l'étage.

Ouf.

Ils avaient frôlé la crise (cardiaque).

C'est ce moment que choisit McGee pour revenir, les pommettes légèrement rosies par sa marche accélérée pour revenir aux locaux.

- Bonjour ! Souffla-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir sur son siège.

- Alors McDrague, t'étais passé où ? Proposa Tony avec un sourire heureux, profitant de l'arrivée de son collègue pour se changer les idées.

Ce dernier fronça les yeux intérieurement, songeant avec un arrière-goût déçu qu'il n'avait juste à lever le petit doigt pour faire ramper son estimé collègue. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, non. En plus on ne savait jamais, ça pourrait lui retomber dessus si jamais il tentait une action d'une telle envergure.

Il se contenta donc de soupirer puis de reporter son attention sur son écran.

ooo

La journée se passa le plus calmement possible, sans vraiment d'incidents notoires. Sans morts, sans énervement du à la fatigue, sans tonnes de rapports à taper – quelques uns quand même histoire de ne pas s'ennuyer – journée posée, dans la globalité. C'est pourquoi Tony s'étira non pas par fatigue mais par paresse lorsque son écran d'ordinateur lui annonça qu'il était presque 18h.

- Fini ! Dit-il en souriant.

Un peu avant, Gibbs leur avait dit qu'ils pourraient rentrer plus tôt s'ils avaient finis leur rapport. Motivé à cette idée, l'italien s'était empressé de finir le sien le plus vite possible, laissant à son correcteur automatique le soin de s'occuper des coquilles qu'il avait dû disséminer ça et là.

Personne ne lui répondit.

Pour cause : Ziva et McGee étaient partis tout deux 15 minutes plus tôt « On a fini nos rapports depuis longtemps, nous » l'avait nargué McGeek avec sa voix de paon. Tss.

Tony enregistra son dossier et attrapa donc sac et manteau, s'avançant vers l'ascenseur pour goûter chez lui un repos bien mérité.

ooo

- Plus fort ! Lui cria Mike occupé à installer un sac un peu plus loin.

Ziva jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui venait de lui lancer ce conseil et arqua légèrement plus son bras avant d'envoyer son poing dans le sac de sable face à elle, réprimant un grognement étouffé sous l'effort.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups. Le sac recula vers l'arrière dans la glissière accrochée au plafond, faisant esquisser un sourire à l'israélienne.

Elle renchaîna rapidement une seconde série de coups puissants, faisant à nouveau reculer le sac de quelques centimètres, et s'en éloigna finalement, satisfaite.

Ziva n'était pas spécialement motivée à faire du sport, ce soir, mais elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose que la soirée qui l'attendait. Non pas qu'elle eut quelque chose de spécial à faire ce soir, non. Mais c'est son appart vide qui l'attendait. Elle allait dormir seule, manger seule, comme une bonne partie de l'année, seulement … hier c'avait été loin d'être le cas, et elle savait qu'elle ne manquerait pas d'y penser à peine ferait-elle un pas dans son salon.

Et elle n'avait pas besoin de se casser la tête à y penser.

C'était fait, il n'y avait rien de plus à dire.

Rien du tout.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups.

ooo

Tony envoya valdinguer son sac près de son canapé en sifflotant l'air d'une musique diffusée précédemment à la radio, et accrocha sa veste au portant.

Il avait besoin … d'une douche, d'un bon film, et d'une pizza. Deux bons films, même. Il s'approcha de son étagère et tapota du bout des doigts sur le bocal de Kate, pour ensuite reporter son attention sur une collection de films dissimulés dans un placard coulissant. En acheter beaucoup d'un coup avait l'efficacité d'avoir toujours un film non vu à portée de main.

Même si les bons films qu'il n'avait pas encore vus se faisaient un peu trop rares à son goût.

Il continua de siffloter en se décidant pour un inconnu et un classique, les déposa sur sa table basse et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. La nuque tiraillée, le dos cabossé et les yeux fatigués d'avoir passé une après midi à taper ce fichu rapport, autant dire qu'une bonne cascade d'eau chaude le rasséréna rapidement.

Certes, ça n'avait pas été une journée « fatigante ». Pas physiquement du moins. Psychologiquement … Il avait droit à un petit discours freudien dans sa tête entre lui et son subconscient. Plutôt épique. « Que faire » avait rythmé sa journée. Sans oublier pourquoi, comment, où, quand … et autres conjonction de subordination de type interrogatives qui s'étaient joyeusement relayés pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie,

outre son rapport.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'ils franchiraient le pas. Conditions exceptionnelles, certes, mais quand même … Il esquissa un sourire qui le surprit lui-même.

ooo

Ziva posa une main sur la porte du gymnase et sortit après avoir lancé un petit signe de main à l'un des entraîneurs. Sortant ses écouteurs de son sac, elle les enfila et alluma son mp3.

Elle fit aller les musiques les unes après les autres. Chacune lui rappelait un souvenir. Elle ralentit le pas sans cesser de les faire défiler. Nouvel an. Anniversaire de Tim.Soirée au bar. Anniversaire de Ducky …

_I never fear death or dying  
I __only fear never trying  
I am whatever I am  
Only God can judge me now  
One shot, everything rides on  
Tonight, even if I've got  
Three strikes, I'mma go for it  
This moment, we own it  
And I'm not to be played with  
Because it could get dangerous_

_See these people I ride with  
This moment, we own it _

Hochant légèrement la tête au rythme des paroles que déversaient ses écouteurs, Ziva marchait vers le parking.

Elle s'était déjà assez appesantie sur son sort par le passé. La mort de son père l'avait déchirée. Les évènements qui avaient suivi n'avaient rien arrangé, mais elle en était sortie … mûrie. Plus forte, peut-être. Les évènements graves l'atteignaient différemment. Dorénavant, elle avait le recul et l'impulsion nécessaire pour éviter toutes les lances en acier qui menaçaient de la transpercer et de la ralentir.

_Lève-toi et marche._

Pourquoi pas. Aller de l'avant était beaucoup mieux. Bien sûr, encore pour cela fallait-il y parvenir …

Elle activa les clés à distance, faisant bipper sa voiture, et ouvrit la porte côté conducteur. Les rayons du soleil avait fait chauffer les sièges en cuir de la décapotable, et en retirant rapidement sa main de la ceinture brûlante la jeune femme pensa qu'on aurait aisément pu y faire cuire un œuf.

Elle décida donc de la laisser là, prit un sac dans le coffre, et rabattit la capote pour la protéger des intempéries. Il faisait beau. Elle pourrait donc venir la chercher le lendemain matin sans soucis.

Ziva continua donc son trajet, empruntant une grande rue. Elle plissa les paupières une seconde lorsqu'un rayon surgit de sa couette ouatée pour venir éclairer la rue, réfléchissant le toit des voitures et les vitrines de l'avenue marchande. Le soleil de juin venait enfin pointer le bout de son nez et venait agréablement réchauffer ses avant-bras. Repositionnant ses lunettes de soleil, la jeune femme tourna à droite pour arriver dans la rue.

Le bonheur avec les grandes villes comme Washington, c'est qu'elle avait tout à portée de main. Salle de sport y compris … son échappatoire. Son purgatoire en quelque sorte. Frapper dans un sac de sable avait l'inattendue capacité de faire oublier le monde alentour.

Encore quelques pas et elle arriverait à destination, constata-t-elle en levant le nez vers une rangée d'immeubles.

Ziva tapa rapidement un code appris par cœur et posa la main sur la porte pour l'ouvrit lorsqu'un grésillement témoigna qu'elle venait de se déverrouiller. L'air frais de la cage d'escalier fut le bienvenu sur son visage. Elle grimpa trois par trois les deux étages, les bras battant la cadence pour donner plus de signification aux battements légèrement désordonnés de son palpitant. Et enfin la porte s'afficha sous ses yeux. Sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter à faire demi-tour et partir en sprint, elle s'avança et frappa contre le battant. Une seconde. Deux secondes. Des bruits résonnèrent dans la pièce de l'autre côté et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

- Ziva ?

Regard intrigué et regard intriguant se firent face un certain temps avant que leurs propriétaires ne daignent reprendre la parole.

- Qu'est ce que-

- Je viens te-

Malheureusement le timing ne fut pas le bon, ce qui donna lieu à cette accident verbal qui les laissa tous les deux esquisser un regard contrit.

- Je viens te rapporter les affaires que tu as oublié, commença l'effrontée Ziva David en jouant une carte bien cachée.

- Mes affaires … ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et brandit un tee shirt blanc et une chaussette ornée de la Tour Eiffel.

L'italien esquissa un sourire.

- Désolé, mais je suis presque certain que ça ne m'appartient pas.

- Mais si.

- Heu, non …

- Si.

Et il se retint de négationner à nouveau en croisant les iris chocolat de sa coéquipière, surtout leur éclat malin. Ainsi que le petit sourire en coin qui les faisait pétiller.

- Oh. Et bien entre, je t'en prie. Fit-il en s'écartant pour la laisser entrer dans son antre, pourtant plus que secrète jusqu'à présent.

Mais il est un temps où le jeu s'arrête et où les masques peuvent tomber.

Il y a un temps pour jouer, mais il passe et file bien plus vite qu'on ne se l'imagine. Et même si l'instant où le jeu se concrétise apparaît à un moment auquel on ne s'attend pas, alors il ne reste qu'à le prendre. C'est tout.

Accepter d'ouvrir sa porte et de revoir ses limites.

- Merci.

C'est fou à quel point nombre de choses peuvent filer à travers un sourire.

Et la porte se referma.

Mais le reste ne vous regarde pas.

Tss. Reculez de l'interstice de la porte, vous.

* * *

_Bon, encore désolée pour ce brusque et inopportun changement de situation … Mais je trouve ça mieux comme ça. J'espère que vous aussi ! _

_Et dites, pour ce final, j'ai droit à une longue review ? *sautille* please ? _


End file.
